La Dernière Nuit
by Mariion
Summary: La Dernière nuit et les derniers moments de Nymphadora Tonks.


Nymphadora Tonks regardait le soleil se coucher avec un malaise grandissant. Elle n'avait jamais été très sensible à la beauté de la nature, pourtant elle trouvait ce coucher de soleil magnifique et semblait ne pouvoir en détacher son regard. Avec mille précautions, elle se leva, le petit Teddy endormi contre son sein, et alla le déposer dans son berceau. Il ne bougea pas, mais ses cheveux prirent petit à petit une couleur rouge vif. Tonks eut un mince sourire. Elle se sentait nerveuse et anxieuse sans arriver à savoir pourquoi… Enfin si, elle le savait : ils étaient en guerre. Malgré sa formation d'Auror, Tonks n'en pouvait plus et ne souhaitait rien d'autre que la fin des combats. Elle en avait assez de ces dangers constants. Depuis la naissance de Teddy, elle avait interdiction de sortir de la maison de sa mère qui bénéficiait de tous les sortilèges de protection possibles. Elle avait accepté, mais elle supportait de plus en plus mal de ne pas pouvoir être utile à l'Ordre, de craindre qu'on vienne lui annoncer la mort de son mari, d'apprendre chaque jour ou presque la mort d'innocents… Assez souvent, elle pensait à Harry Potter, leur espoir, et espérait qu'il mettrait bientôt fin à tout ça. Ils se battaient tous, bien sûr, mais Dumbledore leur avait plusieurs fois répété qu'il fallait faire confiance à Harry, que lui seul pouvait les débarrasser de Voldemort… Mais il était difficile de croire en un garçon de dix-sept -si exceptionnel qu'il fût- qui avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois… Tonks craignait aussi d'apprendre sa mort car elle sonnerait le glas de toute rébellion. Tonks posa le regard sur son fils, profondément endormi, et toutes les pensées qui avaient traits à la guerre s'envolèrent. Elle avait toujours un peu de mal à croire qu'elle était mère, qu'elle avait un enfant avec l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde… Comment croire qu'elle ait pu donner naissance à un être aussi parfait ? Et pourtant… Elle l'avait sentie grandir en elle, à la fois émerveillée de ce petit miracle, et terrifiée par le monde dans lequel il allait grandir. Grandir… Elle souhaitait le voir grandir, mais elle souhaitait par-dessus-tout qu'il grandisse. C'était ça, le plus important, surtout en temps de guerre… Elle observa en silence les cheveux de son fils prendre une couleur vert. Il éternua et aussitôt, son petit nez prit la forme d'une trompette miniature. Elle était heureuse d'avoir légué cette petite partie d'elle-même à son fils…. Elle trouvait que physiquement, Teddy ressemblait plus à Remus -si on mettait de côté toutes ses transformations, évidemment. Il avait le regard doux de son père et à chaque fois que Tonks posait les yeux sur son fils, la ressemblance avec son père l'émouvait. Elle se demandait si, petit garçon, Teddy lui ressemblerait encore. Et adolescent ? Ressemblerait-il à Remus tel qu'elle l'avait vu sur des photographies ? De tout cœur, elle l'espérait. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer et sa gorge se serrer. Ah ! Voilà les larmes qui montaient… Tonks s'efforça de les ravaler, mais n'y parvint pas, alors elle les laissa glisser simplement sur ses joues. La maternité l'avait décidémment rendue très émotive… Teddy remua et Tonks craignit de l'avoir réveillé, mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Elle entendit sa mère ouvrir doucement la porte et pénétrer dans la pièce.

« - J'ai réussi à capter Potterveille, chuchota Andromeda. Laisse le petit dormir et viens… »

Comparée à la pénombre de la chambre, le lumière de la cuisine l'éblouit. Elle tira une chaise et s'assit. Sa mère prit place à ses côtés et lui proposa à manger. Tonks, le ventre noué, déclina d'un signe de la tête. Andromeda sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le poste de radio sur la table. D'abord, elles n'entendirent que de désagréables grésillements puis, des voix. Elles connaissaient ses voix puisqu' appartenant à des membres de l'Ordre bien entendu mais les entendre émettre sur les ondes était la preuve que la lutte continuait. Tonks serra les poings et fronça les sourcils en écoutant la liste des noms de ceux qui étaient morts. C'était tellement injuste… C'était tellement fou… La jeune femme s'attendait à ce que les jumeaux Weasley, comme d'habitude, dispensent des conseils avec leur touche d'humour mais il n'en fut rien. D'un coup, ce fut comme si elle ne comprenait plus rien. Excepté quelques mots : Harry Potter revenu… Poudlard… Bataille… Se battre… Contre Vous-Savez-Qui… Brusquement, l'émission fut finie et Tonks échangea un regard avec sa mère, au moins aussi surprise qu'elle.

« - C'est arrivé… » murmura Andromeda.

Tonks hocha la tête. Tout serait bientôt terminé… Forcément. Elle observa la bague à son annulaire gauche qui brillait sous la lumière agressive de la cuisine. C'était un bijou tout simple… Nymphadora Tonks n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un de très simple ou de très conventionnel -même pour le monde de la magie!- pourtant elle n'aimait pas les bijoux ou accessoires trop voyants. C'était un simple anneau d'argent qu'elle avait adoré dès que Remus le lui avait glissé au doigt et qu'elle continuerait d'adorer jusqu'à la fin. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était levée.

« - Tu ne peux…

- Je dois y aller, maman. »

Andromeda secoua frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle avait perdu son mari… Devait-elle aussi courir le risque de perdre son unique fille ?

« - Ta place est ici, murmura Andromeda. Auprès de ton fils.

- C'est dur de le quitter, répondit-elle doucement. Et de te quitter aussi, maman. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Remus se battre seul…

- Il n'est pas seul…

- Je t'en prie, essaie de comprendre… Je ne supporterai pas de rester ici sans savoir ce qu'il va lui arriver ou s'il… »

Sa gorge se noua mais elle ravala ses larmes et croisa le regard de sa mère. Elle se voyait éternellement comme une petite fille quand Andromeda la regardait. Pourtant, elle avait changé ces dernières années. Et même si elle était parfois totalement et complétement délurée, elle était devenue plus responsable, plus mâture aussi… Andromeda prit la main de sa fille et la serra.

« - Je comprends… Je suis fière de toi… Je t'en supplie, Nymphadora, reviens. Remus et toi, revenez tout les deux. »

Tonks sourit alors qu'Andromeda caressait les contours de son visage comme si elle voulait en garder le souvenir…

« - Tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas? »

Andromeda avait toujours été une femme forte mais en ce moment, dans cette cuisine, elle avait désespérément besoin d'être rassurée. Alors Tonks prit une grande inspiration, se força à sourire et s'exclama :

« - Nous serons de retour pour le petit-déjeuner ! Prépare des montagnes de pancakes! »

Andromeda lui rendit son sourire et la laissa s'en aller.

Elle pensait qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer dès qu'elle aurait quitté sa mère, mais en réalité, à présent, elle se sentait calme. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas souvent ressentie étant plutôt d'un caractère excité. La nuit était plutôt chaude et elle sentait ses doigts, ses mains fourmilier d'impatience. Elle ferma le portail derrière elle et regarda la maison où elle avait grandi, là où, éventuellement, son fils grandirait… Non, elle se refusait à y penser. Elle regretta de n'avoir pas pu l'embrasser une dernière fois mais le simple fait de le voir aurait sans doute ébranlé -au moins un peu- ses résolutions. Elle se concentra… Les trois D… Détermination… Destination… Décision… La tête de sanglier. Pré-au-lard. Et elle ferma les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, la douce odeur de bierraubeure vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans le pub plus bondé qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais été… Elle voyait au loin Abelforth, devant un portrait, en train de réguler le passage… Alors tous ses gens étaient des volontaires alertés par Potterveille. Elle reconnaissait quelques visages. Elle les avait croisé au Ministère. Ou sur le Chemin de Traverse… La file avançait et derrière elle, les gens continuaient d'arriver, semblant piaffer d'impatience. Elle serra sa baguette. Tout sera sans doute fini demain matin. Tout. La guerre, les traques, Voldemort. Et de nombreuses vies. Bientôt, ce sera la paix. Elle avança jusqu'au bras d'Abelforth. Ce dernier la salua d'un signe de la tête.

« - Où en sont les choses ? Demanda Tonks.

- Les combats ont commencé. Si on Lui livre Harry Potter, Il laissera l'école tranquille. »

Elle leva vers lui un regard sans doute un peu effrayé.

« - Pas de soucis. Personne ne livrera Harry Potter. Des renforts sont arrivés et d'autres arrivent encore. »

Elle acquiesça et il lui fit signe d'avancer. Alors, elle s'engouffra dans le tunnel que dissimulait d'ordinaire le tableau d'une jeune fille blonde au regard triste. Abelforth les faisait partir par groupes d'une dizaine de personnes à intervalle réguliers. Elle dût se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à courir. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'excitation. En fait, elle ne sentait pas aussi excitée que d'ordinaire avant un combat ou une mission. Mais elle avait envie que ce soit fini le plus vite possible. Pour se retrouver avec son mari, son fils et sa mère. Les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Elle voulait être auprès d'eux dès que possible. Le tunnel était un peu escarpé et sombre, elle devait faire attention à ne pas trébucher. Finalement, elle put distinguer de la lumière au bout du tunnel. La lumière au bout du tunnel… Elle espérait bien que ce soit la seule qu'elle verrait aujourd'hui. Instinctivement, elle accéléra le pas, la main toujours serrée sur sa baguette. D'après Abelforth, ils allaient arriver dans la Salle sur Demande et elle doutait que les Mangemorts aient pu y pénétrer, mais savait-on jamais! Des personnes qui marchaient derrière elle, elle percevait l'excitation, ou la résignation, ou encore une froide détermination… Certains étaient des jeunes gens à peine sortis de l'enfance qui devraient être dans un bar à rire en buvant de la bierraubeurre -ou un Whisky pur Feu pour les plus âgés peut-être- au lieu de risquer leurs vies ; d'autres étaient plus vieux. Ils avaient vécu, et ils sentaient que la mort les effleurerait, pour le moins, avant l'aube. Tous étaient prêts à perdre la vie pour que d'autres puissent voir le soleil se lever. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la sortie, la lumière de la Salle sur Demande l'aveugla l'espace d'un instant.

« - Tonks ! » s'exclama une voix.

Une seconde plus tard, elle serrait contre elle une Ginny en colère d'avoir été laissée derrière. Autour d'elles, le sol était recouvert par des sacs de couchage, et parfois des hamacs étaient suspendus aux piliers. Elle remarqua également les emblèmes de trois des Maisons de Poudlard et s'en trouva émue. Il y avait de l'espoir. Derrière elles, des renforts continuaient d'arriver mais ne s'attardaient pas, ils partaient directement vers les combats, vers le sang, vers la mort. Elles entendaient les cris, les précipitations, les sortilèges qu'on lançait. Tonks eut l'impression qu'une main glacée étreignait son cœur.

« - Où est Remus ? » demanda-t-elle à Ginny qui regardait en fronçant les sourcils les sorciers rejoindre le combat. Elle ne répondit pas et au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Harry Potter. A nouveau, Tonks ressentit un peu d'espoir. L'Elu était là. Enfin l'Elu ou quelque fut le surnom qui lui était donné… Il était avec eux et il allait vaincre Voldemort. Elle entendit vaguement qu'il s'étonnait de la trouver là, elle répondit d'un ton absent que sa mère s'occuperait très bien de Teddy. Jusqu'à son retour. Jusqu'à leur retour.

« - Où est Remus ? Demanda Tonks à Harry. L'as-tu vu ? »

Au même moment, Harry demandait où étaient Ron et Hermione.

« - Quand tu es partis, ils ont parlé de toilettes… » répondit Ginny.

Harry soupira, apparemment perplexe.

« - Vous devez sortir, toutes les deux, dit-il. Mais Ginny, tu dois revenir, il faut que tu reviennes. »

Tonks partit en courant sans écouter la réponse de Ginny.

La bataille avait commencé. Déjà des corps sans vie ou blessés jonchaient le sol. Des rayons de couleur s'entrechoquaient, provoquant des explosions et des hurlements. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir lorsqu'un sortilège de mort la frôla. Il n'était pas toujours aisé de distinguer amis et ennemis mais pour l'heure, elle se contentait de jeter des maléfices à tous ceux qui portaient des cagoules.

« - Inpedimenta! » lança-t-elle au Mangemort qui l'avait prise en chasse.

Il s'effondra sur le sol et elle continua sa course. Un corps passa brusquement devant elle pour aller s'écraser contre un mur. Elle leva les yeux. Les géants avaient rejoint le combat.

« -Fantastique! » grommela-t-elle.

Elle enjambait les corps et distribuait les maléfices comme les jumeaux Weasley distribuait les farces. D'ailleurs, elle en retint un des deux lorsqu'il passa à sa portée.

« - Où est Remus ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Troisième étage il me semble! » lança l'un des jumeau avant de repartir.

Elle suivit les indications en balayant les peurs qui l'envahissaient. Tout finirait bien. Elle allait retrouver Remus et alors, ils s'en sortiraient. Ils regagneraient la maison d'Andromeda, s'y reposeraient quelques jours et puis ils trouveraient leur propre maison, où ils vivront avec Teddy. Heureux. Et peut-être Teddy aura-t-il des frères et sœurs, un jour. Sûrement, même. Remus et elle étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'ils voulaient plusieurs enfants. Leur vie sera belle. Tonks arriva aux escaliers qu'elle descendit à toute allure alors que les marches craquaient de manière lugubre. Elle avait l'impression qu'une bombe avait explosé au troisième étage. Les murs étaient effondrés, ensevelissant des sorciers ; et il semblait qu'un géant s'était bien amusé à tenter de tout détruire. A nouveau, un rayon vert l'effleura mais cette fois, elle savait qui en était l'auteur. Un grand éclat de rire résonna. Bellatrix. Devant elle, elle apercevait Remus. Il combattait Dolohov avec acharnement. Alors elle se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire. Sa tante avait l'air encore plus folle que sur les affiches de recherche qui tapissaient le bureau des Aurors.

« - CONFRINGO ! » S'exclama Tonks.

Avec un éclat de rire et d'un simple geste de baguette, Bellatrix dévia le sortilège de sa nièce qui attaqua immédiatement avec d'autres sortilèges. Bellatrix les bloqua tous et leva sa baguette. « _- Attention !_ » L'avertissement venait de derrière elle et elle reconnut la voix de Remus.

« - Avada kedavra! »

Tout d'abord, Tonks fut surprise de ne rien ressentir. Puis, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas Bellatrix qui avait lancé le sort. Elle se contentait de rire comme une hystérique. Tonks sut ce qu'il se passait. La main glacée étreignait son cœur à nouveau mais elle eut l'impression qu'il resterait ainsi… Alors elle se retourna. Comme au ralenti, elle vit le corps de son mari tomber sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'autour, les combats s'étaient arrêtés ou au moins que les cris s'étaient tus. Elle voulait hurler mais les sons restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Ce n'est pas en train de se passer. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est une erreur. Il va se relever. Il heurta le sol. Il tenait toujours sa baguette et une expression de surprise figeait son visage. Ses cheveux, un peu trop longs, tombaient devant ses yeux qui ne voyaient plus rien. Il était parti. Il ne reviendra pas. Il était mort. _Attention !_ Son dernier mot. Elle eut du mal à détacher les yeux du corps de son mari mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Bellatrix, elle eut à peine de le temps de lever sa baguette que la voix hystérique de sa tante hurlait à plein poumon :

« - Avada Kedevra! »

Et la guerre reprit ses droits, avec les cris, la souffrance et la mort. Elle vit le rayon vert se diriger vers elle sans pouvoir l'éviter. Elle ferma les yeux pour emporter avec elle l'image de son mari et de leur fils, leurs rêves et leurs espoirs. Son combat à elle était à présent fini.


End file.
